Computer systems, especially mobile computer systems, are becoming ever more popular today. Typically, mobile computer systems have a clam-shell form factor such that when a lid is open, a display and a keyboard are exposed. The user may power on the computer system and start an operating system (OS). The user may then initiate one or more applications such as, for example, electronic mail (email), appointment calendar, addresses book, etc. The computer system may need to be connected to a local area network (LAN) to receive up-to-date information.
In the fast pace of today society, it is becoming more important for the user to be able to receive up-to-date information while on the go. For example, a business traveler may have the needs to be able to read new email messages and to receive updated calendar appointments at any time. With the compact and thin design of mobile computer systems and the acceptance of wireless connectivity, the business traveler may no longer have to be constrained to an office to get the up-to-date information instead, with a wireless local area network (WLAN) adapter and an account, the business traveler may only need to be near a hot spot and be able to access the same information from virtually anywhere in the world.
Although the wireless connectivity arrangement provides the business traveler more flexibility in terms of location, it still however requires the business traveler to open the lid of the mobile computer system, start the application, etc. This may consume battery power. One major concern of using mobile computer systems is the ability to operate them for a long time using power provided by a battery. Different techniques have been developed to reduce power consumption and to enable longer battery life. This includes reducing processor and chipset clock speeds, disabling unused components, reducing power required by displays, etc.